


Рыжая Мэри

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [5]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: бывшая спецназовка думала, что в охране корпорации ей не придется воевать, но нет





	Рыжая Мэри

**Author's Note:**

> **Цикл:** Героини выживают в одиночку

Черт побери, кто разрабатывал форму в ОАЭК? Она бросается в глаза!

Когда-то, не так уж давно, рослая охранница в ярко-зеленом бронежилете и ее бравый напарник должны были внушать… может быть, мысль о коммерческой мощи Объединенной Аэрокосмической Корпорации, а может — о том, что грабить нас бесполезно. Или о том, что именно ОАЭК сделает Марс живым и зеленым, а заодно обеспечит старушку Землю аргент-энергией. Позже я узнала, что насчет «живого» были враки, а родимая ОАЭК занималась экспериментами для военных. 

Когда все только начиналось, мне казалось, что зеленая форма красиво смотрится на фоне красноватой почвы и синих закатов. Особенно после того, как нам приказали стрелять в безоружную толпу… Собственно, из-за отказа это делать мы с Джимом и очутились в охранниках — по сути, в почетной ссылке.

А теперь Джим наверняка мертв, как и остальные. Надеюсь, они умерли быстро.

Наша группа была последней из отправленных на Фобос — основной центр экспериментов ОАЭК, тех самых, о которых мы ничего не знали. Судя по тому, что никто из наших не реагирует на вокс-вызовы, а отовсюду доносятся выстрелы, — я больше не увижу товарищей.

Значит, я должна справиться в одиночку.

Постройки на Фобосе более или менее сохранились — голые стены, раскрашенные в яркие цвета. Краска облупилась, на ней следы температурных воздействий. Черт знает, чем они тут занимались… Пол липкий.

Освещение работает, и я предпочитаю думать, что он липкий от темно-красной краски, потеки которой буквально повсюду.

Первое живое существо, попавшееся мне на Фобосе, на человека похоже мало. Оно размером с меня, но выглядит скорее как обезьяна — голое, покрытое свалявшимся зловонным коричневым мехом. Двигается медлительно, неуклюже. Но у него в лапах — не вру, кожистых лапах с кривыми когтями — настоящий ракетомет.

Знакомая конструкция!

Ракетометами вооружали подгруппы солдат усиленной охраны. Я мысленно прощаюсь с ними: будь они живы, свое оружие никому бы не уступили.

Чтобы уложить тварь наповал, хватает выстрела из дробовика. 

Из-за угла на меня выбегает сразу несколько тварей. Черт, никогда больше не говорите при мне о ком-нибудь «обезьяна с гранатой»! 

— Я — Рыжая Мэри, — говорю я их трупам. Дробовик разворотил их туши, от которых идет мускусная вонь, ощутимая даже через респиратор; кровь ксеносов странно человеческая, красная, быстро густеющая в искусственном тепле Фобоса. Кличка «Рыжая» прилипла ко мне еще в той, другой жизни, из которой нас с Джимом выперли. Я была единственной рыжей в целой роте. И мы с Джимом были единственными настоящими солдатами в охранке ОАЭК, остальных наняли через охранные агентства. Думаю, Джим был для здешней шушеры неприятным сюрпризом. Как и я.

Черт, я все еще надеюсь, что он жив…

И тут в меня прилетает дробью.

Удивляться нечему — если ксеносы захватили ракетометы, то и дробовики могли. Просто как-то уж очень это…

Будто друг стреляет в спину.

Я резко разворачиваюсь, вижу еще двоих, и мне становится не по себе, потому что вот же они — солдаты сопровождения грузов, отборные и хорошо обученные, они должны быть союзниками, они должны спасать эту станцию, а не стрелять по охране! Но солдатик вскидывает дробовик и целится в меня…

У меня тоже есть дробовик.

И я двигаюсь быстрее.

Голова одного из солдат разлетается как гнилой арбуз, второй, схватившись за грудь, медленно оборачивается и оседает, из-под него растекается вязкая темная лужа. Что-то очень странное чудится мне в движениях солдат, которых я только что убила. Не вполне человеческое.

Но когда я подхожу и начинаю их разглядывать, они выглядят как обычные люди. 

Ну, и кто мне доктор, что я отвлеклась?

— С-сука! На, получай! — рычу я в респиратор, отстреливая башку следующему солдату. За его спиной толчется еще группа каких-то созданий. Они бестолково тычутся друг в друга — голые и противно-розовые, как обваренные, сгорбленные и непропорциональные, с огромными зубастыми лицами, вытянутыми чуть ли не до живота.

Я начинаю понимать, чем занимался наш главный научник — чокнутый доктор Бетругер. Хотя нет, о таких вещах лучше не задумываться.

«Розовые», в отличие от обезьян и бывших солдат, тупые. До безобразия. Они просто бегут на тебя и давят, пытаясь укусить. Их туши расползаются в фарш под выстрелами, мясо стекает вместе с жиденькой кровью на пол. 

А еще по ним можно стрелять из-за угла.

— Убей мутанта, — цежу я сквозь зубы, стреляя в «розового». — Сожги еретика! — бывший солдат получает порцию дроби. Из-за их спин высовывается нечто нечеловеческое — похожее на минотавра, затянутое в скафандр телесного цвета, повторяющий рельеф гипертрофированной мускулатуры, и в меня летит шар бледно-зеленой плазмы. — Ксеноса не оставляй в живых!

Плазма оставляет черные оплавленные следы на пластиковых и металлических панелях. Оружие «минотавра» не скорострельное, но мощное, дробовик плохо берет его скафандр, и я расчехляю плазмоган.

Зарядов к нему у меня маловато…

Струя синеватой плазмы вырывается с треском, выбивая из тела врага куски мяса — клочья липкой, странной плоти, лишенной обычной для человеческих мышц текстуры. Впрочем, кто его знает, из чего он состоит. Туша валится кровавым комком, напоследок хорошенько опалив меня плазмой. Больно, черт… но я смогу идти по ошметкам тел.

По углам валяются другие тела — ссохшиеся, скрюченные, под ними — коробящиеся засохшие лужицы трупных жидкостей. Все, что осталось от предыдущих групп. Можно уходить: я все выяснила и уничтожила захватчиков.

Правда, трупов наших совсем немного по сравнению с тем, сколько сюда отправили солдат. Я понимаю, что твари могли их жрать… Нет. Не буду об этом даже думать.

Не знаю, кого призвал сюда сумасшедший док Бетругер, но надеюсь, что он уже горит в аду.

Обвожу сканером. Он не показывает больше ничего живого. Я справилась. Можно сваливать. Заодно подцепив валяющиеся в углу комплекты сменных энергоячеек к плазмогану — вот кстати!

…И в ангаре меня поджидает группа охранников. Человек пять. Кажется, я их всех знаю…

Я не успеваю обрадоваться — они открывают по мне огонь из пистолетов. Броня частично предохраняет меня, хотя боль в раненом плече так и обжигает, и последние заряды моего плазмогана взрывают их тела. На них остаются раны — выжженные в теле круглые сквозные дыры, воняющие паленым мясом. Странное дело, люди умерли только что, но у них явственные трупные пятна, подсохшие глаза, выгнившие губы… И внезапно я понимаю, что убила их не в первый раз. Вот что случилось с остальными группами!

Спидер уносит меня прочь от Марса на орбитальную базу, и я отчаянно стараюсь забыть последнее, виденное на Фобосе. 

Мертвое подгнившее лицо Джима, моего брата-близнеца, которому я сказала напоследок: «Я — Рыжая Мэри!


End file.
